


Freedom

by lillybatts



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: M/M, Other, i'll be writing more for this fandom eventually, really this could be interpreted however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillybatts/pseuds/lillybatts
Summary: Yoyo takes a few trips around Dogenzaka Hill, and reflects on skating, and his relationships with the rest of the GG's.
Relationships: Beat/Yoyo, Yoyo & Everyone
Kudos: 7





	Freedom

Skating was an amazing experience. Wind blowing harshly (never too harsh) through his hair, quickly speeding down Dogenzaka Hill towards the garage, Yoyo contemplated this. There were plenty of things that could make him happy, like hanging with the gang, chilling with Potts (much to Combo's annoyance), or even tagging up the cops' backs (much to their hilarious, hilarious annoyance), but nothing would ever quite beat the act of just simply skating. Though easy to pick up and try, it was hard to master, and he would always pride himself on that, even with the occasional fuck-ups. 

He began to slow down near the bottom of the hill, getting ready to turn down the road towards the garage. Maybe instead he would decide to go for another lap around the hill, first, just one more time before returning home. He took a sharp left instead of right, and began thinking once more. Skates, to most people, tended to be a bit heavy as well, and Yoyo has heard people complain about that before. Hell, he used to do it himself when he was starting out, but now, they're far less of a burden, and more of a gateway of sorts into freedom. Skating was free. The thrill and adrenaline you could get from doing some precarious grinding in a tense situation, or speeding down a steep hill at immense speeds was unmatched by anything else. He was quite sure that's what most of them seeked when first joining the GG's. A taste of freedom. Be it from overbearing strict families (or an overbearing strict government, though not mutually exclusive), a hard beginning to life, or just feeling tired and wanting a breath of fresh air, they all had some connection and want for freedom. A need even, in some cases. It sort of united them all, in a way, despite their many differences. He smiled a little bit at the thought, crouching down to gain more speed from the top of the hill once more.

They were all family, in one way or another. A really big fucked-up unconventional family, but a family nonetheless. A lot of them showed up at their worst, rock bottom, begging for some sort of help, someone to take them in, but have managed to bring themselves up with the idea of freedom, and rebellion (perhaps even with companionship, understanding). They seek comfort in each other, even if some would prefer to say they don't, and Yoyo thinks there's something magical about it all. Night was beginning to fall now, and all of the shops around were beginning to put out their fluorescent neon signs indicating that they were closing, or rather open, for some. It was beginning to get a bit chillier out, as well. Much nicer at night, more refreshing, the bite of the cold air brings an extra thrill along with it that wouldn't usually be there.

It was always too bright around here to ever really see the stars for all they had to show, even in the garage, but he sometimes liked to think that they were looking down on him, and his friends, illuminating their path with invisible light, towards freedom. It sounds a bit silly, out loud, and he would never tell a soul about it in fear of sounding too corny, but he truly did believe it sometimes. The stars were out there keeping them all safe despite it all. Despite the oh-so-constant danger that the police bring to every showdown, despite the immense odds that are most definitely not in their favor the majority of the time, and despite the fear. The fear that will always be there, even if miniscule, and even if it's mistaken for enjoyment, the thrill. 

Nearing the end of the hill once more, he slowed down to an almost complete stop. He began to look around. Skates slowly moving him forward without much effort, he looked at all of the buildings around, and the cars, and the people. Sometimes he would wonder what people's lives were like. Probably a bit empty, in his opinion. Jobs? School? Schedules? Ick. Just thinking about it made him sick. He preferred not to dwell on it for too long. This time around, he took a sharp turn to the right, and began a slower skate towards the garage. He began to wonder what the other's would be up to when he returned. He was pretty sure he was the only one out-and-about tonight, everyone else was staying low for a while, taking a well deserved break from recent events. Nearly failing to dodge an oncoming truck, he began to near the entrance to the garage. Or rather "garage", as it wasn't really a garage, just what they liked to call the area.

He stopped right before entering to scan the area, he didn't want to just barge in if they were all doing something together. Not only would that probably be somewhat rude, it would also just be awkward. Corn and Gum seemed to be on the outdoor couch, chatting away about who knows what, Soda hanging over it, presumably listening in, Combo and Cube were trying to show Rhyth how to do something or other on a grind rail, Roboy seemed to be sleeping (do robots sleep?), with Piranha nearby, keeping close watch, Clutch was, as usual, near a corner of the garage, doing whatever it is he does, and Jazz was talking to Garam and Beat, though the latter two didn't seem too enticed by the conversation. She was probably talking about poetry again or something. Yoyo didn't really understand it too much, but could appreciate and relate when needed.

Having sufficiently scoped out the area and deciding that he wouldn't be bothering anybody by coming in, he did just that. using a nearby rail he grinded around the lot towards the back, where the indoor part of the garage was. He stepped inside and sat down on the floor to take of his skates, feeling a bit sad about the loss, before taking them to his, Beat's, and Garam's shared room. The indoor part of the garage wasn't very big, as much as the outside would make you think that, so most of them ended up having to share rooms. He himself was pretty fine with the setup, it's not like they were indoors too much for it to matter anyways, but even if they were, Beat and Garam were pretty chill guys, so it's not as if they would be bad company. They're probably the two GG's he's closest to anyways, besides Potts of course. Yes, dogs could be honorary GG's if they want, shut up Combo.

Tonight was a very thoughts-heavy kind of night, so he found himself starting to get a bit tired. He quickly swapped sweaters from his usual teal colored short-sleeved one to his longer sleeved (and honestly cozier), green one before collapsing gracelessly onto his bed. He sighed a little and moved over to turn off the bedside lamp nearby before hearing a light rapping of knuckles on the doorframe. He looked up to see Beat leaning on it, tilting his head.

"Ya mind if I join you? Or are you too busy trying to get to sleep as soon as the sun goes down to be bothered? What's up with that? You suddenly turn into an old bag?" he joked.

Yoyo sighed again, this time with a bit of exasperation, "Shut up already why dontcha, I thought you were busy talking to Jazz, whats up with that? Got bored?"

Beat snickered a little while moving to lay down on his own bed, "Honestly? Pretty much. She can go on and on and on about that stuff, you know how it is," He waved his hand around nonchalantly, "I wasn't about to sit around and listen to the entire spiel if you know what I mean."

Yoyo rolled his eyes, "Rude," he began, "And you left poor Garam there all by his lonesome? Despicable, truly, It's like I can't even call you my friend anymore…" he drawled dramatically.

"Oh as if! You would've done the same thing! You can't tell me you wouldn't, I won't believe you. And it would've been suspicious if I took Garam with me, that's on him." There was a brief pause while Yoyo considered this.

He crookedly smiled and snickered a little,"Nah i'm messin' with you, I would totally do the same thing."

They both laughed for a minute before settling down more.

"So anyways," Beat began, "with that out of the way, i'm guessing you're feeling a little more tired tonight than usual too?"

"Yeah-" he though for a second, "well no, not really," Beat's face took on a confused look, "kind of? I've been doing a lot of thinking, self reflecting and whatnot, i'm just laying here to lay here, mostly." Another brief pause.

"I guess that makes sense."

"You guess?"

"Yeah? I mean I do that too sometimes so it's fine, I guess I just wasn't expecting that to be your answer is all."

"Oh."

"Yeah," he started again, "in any case though, have a good night or whatever."

Yoyo made a face at that, "Blegh, outta here with the good wishes and stuff, i'll beat you up."

"As if you wouldn't say the same thing to me." Beat deadpanned.

"Well yeah, but it's weird coming from you, you know how you act."

He thought about this for a second. Did he really think it was that farfetched for him to say good night to him? How rude (albeit jokingly) was he usually? "Yeah I guess so," he stated hesitantly, "I meant it though," with more confidence, "have a good night." He reached over and turned off the lamp before Yoyo had a chance to.

Yoyo grumbled a little and rolled over towards the wall. Stupid Beat, thinking he's so smart, being nice every so often, what a jerk. He pulled the covers up over himself and up over the bottom of his face frustratingly, and after a third moment of silence that night, finally spoke back, "You have a good night too, asshole," he glared into the wall almost hard enough to burn a hole in it, despite not being able to see it in the dark, "love you," he said, quieter than the last statement.

Beat exhaled and closed his eyes, smiling just a smidge, "Love you too idiot, go to sleep already."

And sleep he did. But not before thinking about how lucky he was to have all of these people around who care about him, Beat especially. This is what home was, this is what freedom was, and it was an amazing experience.


End file.
